La venue de Lucius
by ptite nonore
Summary: voilà le 2ième !
1. Default Chapter

II La venue de Lucius. 

Quand Malfoy père arriva dans la chambre, il découvrit Hermione en pleure. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler mais elle recula d'un coup.

-Hé bien si c'est comme ça avec moi qu'est ce que ça va être avec ton père, constata-il d'une voix qui se voulait normal.

-Dites-moi pourquoi il voulait que je vous vois, dit-elle d'un mauvais air en séchant ses larmes.

Lucius vit pendant une seconde une lueur tellement verte dans ses yeux et avec cette voix il cru quelques secondes qu'il était devant le seigneur des ténèbres et cela le foudroya sur place. C'était vraiment la fille de son père.

-Alors ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Lucius se réveilla et répondit.

-Je dois t'emmener chez moi puis te conduire à la gare, à partir de maintenant tu habiteras avec moi et Draco. Je prendrais tout ce qui t'appartient plus tard, prends uniquement tes affaires pour aller à Poudlard.

-Ne me tutoyé pas ! Et pourquoi je viendrais vivre chez vous, d'abord ?

-Car c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui m'a donné cette ordre.

-Vous pouvez dire Voldemort, vous gênez pas devant moi. Dit-elle sarcastique.

-Jamais !

-Vous avez si peur de lui ?

-... Allons, faut nous dépêcher parce que je dois aussi aller chercher Draco.

-Il est courant pour mon père ?

-Il sait depuis le début des vacances que la fille de Vous-savez-qui était à Poudlard mais il n'a jamais été au courant que c'était vous ou sinon son comportement à votre égard ne serait pas le même. Allez maintenant, il faut se dépêcher.

Le voyage fut bien long pour Hermione puis enfin ils arrivèrent au manoir des Malfoy. Aussi froid que pouvait être un cimetière ou un Malfoy tout compte fait mais malgré elle, ce manoir lui plaisait énormément.

-Draco on y va ! Cria le père.

-Qui c'est cette fille, demanda Draco ,qui était très séduisant, en voyant Hermione, la fille de Voldemort j'supose ?

-Ne prononce pas son nom et oui c'est elle, tu ne la reconnais pas ?

-Jamais vu, répondit-il puis en regardant mieux il cria : Granger ! Il était vraiment stupéfait et ce ne se doutais pas que ce soit elle la fille de Voldemort.

-Son nom n'est pas Granger, mais Jédusor !

-Ah, ouais juste...Excuse moi Gr...Jédusor.

-Tout le monde va être au courant pour mon père ? demanda Hermione, terrorisé.

-Ouais, répondit Draco. Pourquoi le cacher, à par les mangemorts tout le monde croit Vol...Tu-sai-qui mort.

C'est vrai que depuis un temps Voldemort avait arrêté de tuer, pensa Hermione. Pourquoi ? Tout le monde croyait Voldemort avait été tué par Harry donc c'était évident qu'il ne tuait plus. Comment pouvait-il encore être vivant, elle n'en savais rien mais d'après les Malfoy il était toujours en vie.

Le voyage parut encore plus long pour Hermione que celui de l'arriver au manoir car cette fois-ci elle avait remarquer plusieurs fois de suite le regard de Draco se poser sur elle un peu trop avidement à son goût mais aurait-il put l'aimer, cela était impossible car les Malfoy avait un cœur de pierre ou pour certain comme Draco n'en avait pas du tout mais pourtant...pourtant...

Enfin elle sorti de cette voiture en emportant ses valises et se rua le plus vite possible à l'intérieur de la gare vers le quai 9,3/4. Elle venait de se souvenir que cette année elle était préfète en chef et que en étant fille de Voldemort tout le monde allait mieux la respecter surtout les Serpentards, ça lui fera des vacances, pensa-t-elle. Elle alla vers la fin du train ou se trouvait le compartiment des préfets en chefs. Les préfets en chefs ? Ca voulait dire qu'il y aurait une autre personne avec elle, elle se demanda qui ça pourrait bien être ! Elle trouva dans le compartiment une table basse en verre et 2 fauteuils confortables.

-Je me demande bien qui pourra être le ou la 2ième préfet en chef qui passera cette année avec moi ? Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

-Bête question, c'est moi bien sur ! Dit la voix glacial de Draco derrière elle. Alors contente que ce soit moi ?

-Tu parles ! Cette année tout commence mal. Je dois être sûrement être maudite, dit-elle en se retournant pour être face à Draco.

-Oh pas tellement que ça tu sais, dit-il avec un regard gourmand posé sur la poitrine d'Hermione et avec son sourire que seul lui savait faire et qui faisait tomber presque toutes les filles à ses pieds.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un sale obsédé. Pousse toi de mon chemin, dit-elle avec une voix forte qui fit presque peur à Draco.

-Bien, mademoiselle Jédusor, dit-il en insistant bien sur son nom pour que tout le monde dans les alentours l'entendent.

Hermione partit en rage avec ses yeux qui d'habitude était de couleur chocolat et qui à présent était vert mais personne le remarqua. Elle chercha Harry, Ron et Ginny pour leurs parler un peu calmement, mais quand elle arriva dans leur wagon il y eu seulement Ginny qui lui dit un bonjour lointain en la regardant à peine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en voyant l'air de ses amis.

-Rien Hermione, dit Harry, je viens juste d'apprendre que tu es la fille de Voldemort, qui était mon ennemi juré jusqu'à ce que je le tue l'année dernière. A par ça tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait normal mais qui était pleine de rage.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, dit Hermione, je n'était pas au courant avant aujourd'hui.

-Va-t-en ! dit Harry avec une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas chez Harry mais elle partit avec ses yeux redevenu pour la 2ième fois vert émeraude.

Quand Hermione partit et que la porte fut fermée Ron demanda à Harry

-Tu y es allé un peu fort, tu aurais pu la laisser s'expliquer au moins ?

-Non, je ne veux plus la voir n'y lui parlé jusqu'à ma mort.

Ron ne dit rien, il s'avait que c'était un trop grand risque pour le moment de lui parler d'avantage d'Hermione. Ginny qui n'avait rien dit avait remarqué le changement de couleur des yeux d'Hermione, pendant l'année elle se dit qu'elle ferait des recherche sur le changement de couleur des yeux par rapport aux sentiments.

Hermione était partie et courut vers son compartiment où heureusement il n'y avait personne. Elle pleura à chaude larmes ce qui fit couler son maquillage mais elle s'en fichait, pourquoi Harry était si méchant avec elle, il ne l'avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, il croyait sûrement qu'elle était aussi mauvaise que son père mais alors, Harry avait oublié les 6 années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sens problèmes. Elle essuya ses yeux, se remaquilla et vu qu'ils étaient proches de Poudlard, elle se changea mais quand elle fut en sous-vêtement, Draco entra dans le wagon.

-Par d'ici ! Tout de suite ! cria-t-elle pendant que ses yeux redevinrent encore une fois vert. Draco le remarqua mais n'en tenu pas compte.

-Oh mais j'ai une très belle vue d'ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Puis il ajouta :

-Que fais tu si je ne veux pas partir ?dit-il avec un ton espiègle puisqu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de le repousser. Il passa ses mains le long du dos de la jeune fille puis lui suça le coup ce qui fit gémirent la jeune fille.

-Tu as la peau si douce, rajouta-t-il, comment je ne pourrais pas te vouloir.

Quand il dit cela Hermione se réveilla et même si les mains de Draco était dans son dos il fut projeté avec une force incroyable contre la porte du compartiment.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il le souffle coupé.

-Je n'en sais rien répondit Hermione en se disant que ça allait sûrement lui servire si elle arrivait à manipuler ce don.

Et elle se retourna et mis sa robe de sorcier pendant que Draco fit de même. Il était toujours étonné de ce qui s'était passé et surtout ne comprenais pas. Quand Hermione eut fini elle se retourna ver Draco qui était encore torse nu, il était si beau, il était musclé par le quidditch et ses cheveux blond presque blanc qui lui retombaient dans les yeux le rendait encore plus séduisant.

Hermione pris ses valises et partis du train. En passant elle aida les premières années à allé vers Hagrid qui malgré sa taille était presque invisible sous cette drache qui avait débuté depuis que le train s'était arrêté. Elle monta vite dans une diligence et se retrouva avec Draco et ses amis. Quand elle voulut repartir Draco lui lança.

-Ohh mais reste avec nous Jédusor on ne va pas te faire de mal.

A l'évocation de son nom tous les amis de Draco restèrent bouche grande ouverte, sang-de-bourbe était en vérité un sang pure et fille de Voldemort en plus, ils n'en revenaient vraiment pas. Et Hermione, avec ses yeux encore redevenu vert, resta dans la diligence. Quand ils arrivèrent au château Hermione partit le plus vite possible car les bouches ouvertes des amis de Draco l'énervaient au plus haut point.


	2. note

**Notes**

Je suis dsl mais ici en fait je me suis planté (jcompren pa super l'anglais) et en fait c le 2ième chapitre de lautre fic !! excusez moi encore !!

A

Bizou tou le monde !!

Et jéspèr ke vous apprécierez ma première fic !!


End file.
